This Interdisciplinary Training Program in Psychiatry and Neuroscience provides postdoctoral research training in areas relevant to the neurobiological bases of mental disorders. The training program is jointly sponsored by the Department of Psychiatry and the Department of Neuroscience at the Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine. The program is poised to take advantage of the tremendous progress in the understanding of the biology of mental disorders over the past few years, and contribute to new discoveries n the upcoming project period. The research interests of the core faculty represent the major sub-disciplines of the basic and clinical neurosciences relevant to major psychiatric disorders, including molecular and cellular neurobiology, mouse genetics, developmental neurobiology, behavioral biology, neuroimaging, psychiatric genetics and clinical neuropsychiatry. The faculty members are all experienced researchers and mentors, andam provides a unique opportunity for MDs and PhDs to obtain training at the postdoctoral level in basic or clinical neuroscience research oriented toward major psychiatric disorders. The goal of the program is to prepare future academic researchers to undertake a career in the investigation of the biology of mental disorders.